Minako's Struggle
by PinkSugaSweetie
Summary: A Minako/Motoki story. Minako's struggles with life. Motoki is greeted with a few surprises! ;) This could be a disaster for both....


MinakosStruggle 

Minako's Struggle  
Chapter 1: A surprising message  
By: PinkSugaSweetie  
  
Whatever you say, Meatball head.   
Grrrrr... My name is not Meatball Head! You make me so angry Mamo-chan! Usagi shouted. I believe that my _odangos _ are quite becoming and that you really love them more than I do.  
In your dreams, Usako. Although, I will put up with them, but only because they are a part of you. Even though I'm your boyfriend I can tease you about that _ridiculous_ hairstyle! Plus, you look so cute when you're angry. In truth, Usagi was right. Mamoru found his angel's hair quite enticing. The odango's looked so nice just hanging there,traveling down her back, so long they almost reached the ground. He could recall how the pigtails felt from memory.   
Usagi squealed. I have you whipped and you know it! The shrill cries of the two lovers, echoed through the spring air.   
  
Can't you two get along for once! I thought that once you were together these episodes would stop. It seems as though they are becoming more frequent! I guess it's as they say... The tree never falls very far from the acorn'..... or is it the acorn never falls very far from the tree. No bother.  
Minako, you don't make any sense, Usagi sighed as she giggled at her friends constant ramblings.  
I know, but you guys still love me even though I babble, right?  
Of course Minako! Your the best. Said Mamoru sarcastically.  
Great! I thought so!  
  
Minako was a petite blue eyed girl with long sparkling gold hair. As the Princess of Venus and Protector of Love, she certainly could play the part. Minako attracted a lot of attention, not only from her good looks and classy style, but also because she was clumsy. She gave an appearance of togetherness and poise, before falling on her face or shrieking at the top of her lungs to one of the girls.   
  
Well, this is my stop. Call me tonight, Usagi. We still have some things to catch up on. Please try to remember! I know how Mamoru can influence you Usagi and sometimes you can become a teeny bit forgetful. Bye guys! Minako bubbled as she stopped at her apartment building, bidding farewell to her friends who were walking her home.   
Bye Minako, the two said in unison.  
  
Mamoru and Usagi's homes were a little further away from the school. Minako was lucky that her apartment was so close to school and Makoto lived near by, otherwise, Minako would be typically late like Usagi, every day!  
  
Even though Minako thought that it was best to give Usagi and Mamoru some time alone, she desperately wanted to follow every minute of their relationship. She needed DETAILS! I wonder how they became an item, she thought to herself about the small fact that she could never find out. They seem totally opposite, but I know that they both really like each other. And they look SO cute together! Minako smiled as she looked back at her friends.   
  
They were an awesome couple. Minako could see Usagi smiling to Mamoru, as the blonde meatball head clung to his arm. She stood much lower than him, although their bodies seemed to fit just perfectly together. She was glad that they finally had someone to care about. Her luck with boys, however, was the total opposite. One of these days, Minako, you'll be swept off your feet too, she thought hopefully.  
  
As Minako neared the door to her apartment, she began rummaging through her purse. Upon finding her keys, she removed them , jangling, and outstretched her arm. She sighed to herself while inserting the proper key and turning the lock. It had been an eventful day. As she opened the door, she heard her cat, Artemis, quickly scampering to greet her at the door. How's my favourite pussycat? She baby-talked to the beautiful white cat, lifting him into her arms. She walked over to the counter of her kitchen and removed her cellular phone from her purse, cutting the power and placing it in the cradle to charge. Looking up, Minako noticed the red flashing light on her phone. Pressing the button, she grabbed a feathery pen from a jar and ran a hand through her long flowing locks. Hey, this is Minako! I'm not in right now, but if you leave me a message I'll try to get back to you A.S.A.P. *MUAH*! Played the familiar phone message.  
  
um.. Hey Minako.....this is Motoki. Um.....er....I guess you're not home yet. I'm at the arcade right now. Listen Minako, Iwaswonderingifyou'dliketodosomethingwithmeifyourfreetonight, Ifyoudon'twanttothat'stotallyokay, butjustthoughthatifyouweren'tbusy..... I know that Usagi is spending time with Mamoru tonight....and I didn't want you too feel lonley. So, Igetoffofworkat8ifyouwanttogosomewherelater. I can come and pick you up. Or you could swing by the arcade later tonight. Butyoudon'thavetocomeifyoudontwantto..... I'm sure youprobablyhaveplansalready... (*Deep breath*)   
  
Anyways, givemeacallatthearcadeifyougetachance....025-4MOTOKI...ifyoucan'tmakeit... IguessI'llseeyouatschooltomorrow. Bye Minako! Motoki rattled as fast as he could into the machine as not to get cut off, obviously nervous. She saved the message for Usagi and hung up the phone.  
  
Motoki was Minako's friend from the arcade. She found it odd that he had phoned her, since they saw eachother every day during school. Motoki worked at the arcade which the girls often attended afterschool. It was their favourite hang out place. Sometimes, Motoki would come over to talk to the girls, but they had never made plans to go anywhere before.   
  
Awww....What a sweetheart, thought Minako, as she listened to the message. Motoki is such a great friend. I am not really busy tonight and I haven't made any plans. Maybe I should give him a call....but then I'd miss Usagi when she calls with the details. Hmm... Usagi or Motoki? Usagi ....? Motoki?....., the blonde pondered. I'll just bring my cell phone! she squealed as she smiled, satisfied that even she, yes Minako, could make an intelligent decision. Maybe being intelligent isn't as hard as I thought. I'll have to call Ami and ask her if I can borrow some of those books that she reads all of the time....but they're so big! Oh well, it can't be too difficult, especially now that I've discovered my hidden intelligence! Minako rambled distantly to herself.   
  
She walked to her room and opened the door. It was a mess as usual. She emptied her shcool bag, adding to the accumulating mess that was gathering on her bedroom floor. Motoki! I almost completely forgot! Minako quickly waded through the junkpile picked up her phone and began to dial the number for the arcade. Now what did he say that number was?!? 025-9hottie? No, that's not right! I think that it's 025-6arcade. Oh, I can't remember!   
  
Minako paused, racking her brain trying to remember Motoki's number. She knew that it had something to do with him. But what was it? The lightbulb suddenly went on and Minako dialed the correct number. It rang three times before someone finally picked up.  
Hello! This is the Crown Arcade, Motoki speaking. How can I help you?  
Hey Motoki! This is Minako.  
  
I just got your message.  
Oh...er...you did? He blushed on the other side of the line.  
Yeah. I'd love to do something tonight.  
Really? Okay! I thought that maybe you could swing by the arcade for a shake and then we could head out to the park for icecream. We can do whatever you want though!  
No, that sounds great, Motoki.  
Oh. Okay!  
I'll stop by at about six.  
Great! See you then.  
Bye Motoki!  
Bye Minako.  
  
***At the Arcade***  
  
The tall blond boy exclaimed to his friends Usagi and Mamoru, who had stopped in on their way home from school.  
asked Mamoru.  
SHE SAID YES!!!  
Who did? Usagi questioned, confused, as usual. Mamo-chan and Usa looked at each other  
Motoki replied, triumphant.  
Both asked in unison.  
Yeah, I called her this afternoon and asked her if she wanted to do something with me later tonight, since you guys were going to be spending time with eachother, and the other girls are busy.  
Well that was nice of you, Motoki, Usagi praised, I'm sure that Minako is very happy that someone was thinking about her and will be glad to spend time with you. She knew that her twin thought that Motoki was good looking. He often served them drinks afterschool, stopping to gossip with them. Usagi was exstatic.  
I'm glad your finally giving in to our influence, Motoki. laughed Mamoru. It's about time! He tenderly kissed Usa on the forehead, giving her a squeeze.  
Usagi wasn't really paying attention. She was caught up in her thoughts. Motoki chuckled.   
He's asking her out on a date, Usagi! Mamoru scolded.   
You're what?!? Usagi screamed. she appologized quietly, only after everyone in the arcade turned to look at her. Perhaps, she had gotten a little carried away! That's great Motoki! I'm so happy for you.   
Congrats, my friend. I know that you've been waiting for this for a while.  
  
Mamoru seemed quite calm. He had obviously known it was coming.   
Mamo-chan. You KNEW about this and you didn't tell ME!  
Usako, it was a secret. Motoki told me in complete confidence.  
You're not supposed to keep secrets from _ME _, Mamo-chan. I'm your girlfriend.  
Well, you keep secrets from me sometimes, Usagi. The things that your friends tell you at the scou... I mean, the gossip you hear at Ami's tutoring sessions'.  
  
(Sweat Drop!) Usagi knew that she had started a loosing battle and blushed a little. Mamo-chan knew that all the girls did at those sessions was comment about Motoki and talk about the new youmas. She didn't have time to worry about that now; Usagi was bursting with joy for Minako. She could barely concentrate on Mamoru, usually a quite simple task for Usagi. She was absorbed completely now in her thoughts.  
  
Usagi had noticed that Motoki was paying perticular attention to Minako during the last few weeks. She silently scolded herself for not noticing the signs earlier. Although, she wondered if Minako knew that she was going on a date. After all, they had the same thought patterns and Usagi only thought that Motoki was just being thoughtful. She was worried that Minako's thoughts were a _little_ different than Motoki's. She hoped that her friend would realize sooner than she had. Usagi didn't want anyone to be hurt.  
Mamo-chan, I just realized that I forgot to do something. I have to go home for a minute. She said with a certain tone in her voice. Mamoru knew that something was up.  
Okay Usako, I'll walk you home. He rose, brushing some of his dark piecy bangs from his face.  
She smiled up at her protector. She really did love him, and he was so hot! Bye Motoki! See you tomorrow! Good luck tonight!  
Ciao Motoki. Good luck if I don't see you before your big date!  
  
Usagi and Mamoru linked fingers before proceding to the door. Motoki watched them as Mamoru pushed the door open for Usagi, who looked so petite in comparison to Mamoru's tall figure. As she walked through the door, smiling at him, Mamoru's head followed his love. Then, he proceeded to exit the arcade after Usagi. Motoki sighed. Mamoru was completely infactuated with Usagi. Motoki wished that he could have someone like that, someone who he was crazy about and someone who could love him back, as he would love her, with every fiber of his being.  
  
***  
  
Usako, where are we going? And why do we have to get there so fast?  
Mamo-chan, remember in the arcade when I didn't realize that Motoki was asking Minako out on a date.  
Yes. You are were a very confused bunny, he smiled.  
Perhaps, Mamo-chan, but Minako and I are sometimes considered twins not only because we look similar, but because we have a linked way of thinking.  
I see. Where is this going, Usako?  
Well, if I didn't think that Motoki was asking her out, than neither will Minako!  
Oh dear. Now I know the full meaning of the dumb-blonde expression. Oww! Mamoru stopped dead and rubbed his arm.   
At this rate, we'll never get there! Come on Mamo-chan!   
  
Usagi whipped out her cellphone, while making a mad dash towards Minako's appartment, with Mamoru in tow.  
  
  
Yeah, Usagi? You sound out of breath? What's wrong?  
Nothing, Minako.  
Guess what, Usagi? Motoki, the boy from the arcade, yes, well he called me. We are going for shakes and ice cream. Isn't that nice of him to be thinking about me.  
Minako, I'm coming over.  
Why Usagi? I'm just about to go out. What's going on?  
I'll explain when I get there. I think that you should shower before I get there okay. I promise to explain everything to you. Don't worry. Hurry though Minako because Mamoru is coming with me. She heard Minako's shriek on the other end. Get going, Minako. We'll be there in a few minutes.  
Usagi quickly hung up.   
  
I was right, Mamo-chan. She has no idea.  
Exlaimed Mamoru. I would have given Minako more credit than that. You're usually the one who is in another world.  
***Smack*** Usagi struck Mamoru again before dialing another number. At this point, Usagi was becoming very out of breath.   
  
  
Rei? This is Usagi!  
Oh, hey Usagi! What's up? You sound pretty out of breath!  
Rei! We need some sailor help here. It's a crisis!  
What is it Usagi? Where are you? Rei panicked.  
Minako, has just been asked on her first date... with Motoki from the arcade! The thing is, she doesn't know that it's a date. Call the other scouts Rei, we've gotta help her get ready and break the news. You know what a sckatterbrain Minako is under pressure. That combined with the thought of being liked by a guy and all of our excitement. She won't even be able to think straight.  
I'll contact the other scouts and be there as fast as I can Usagi! This is an emergency! Poor Minako! I mean, it's great and everything. I should have known she'd be to ditzy to figure it out. I mean, I've known for weeks that Motoki has had a crush on her. We've got to get her ready.  
Hurry Rei!  
Okay! Bye Usagi!  
  
  
A few short minutes later, the four scouts and Mamoru were sitting in Minako's appartment.  
  
***   
  
Don't leave me this way  
I can't survive without your sweet love  
Oh baby, don't leave me this way  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters. I am only using them to write for pure enjoyment of the great series. Therefore, I am not a millionaire like Naoko. So please, don't sue those who have no money! $$ !   
  
AN: Yes I'm back, once again! This story is pretty rough, but I thought that I would post it to get everyone's reaction. Please review or e-mail me your comments or flames! ( hope I don't get to many flames though). I like Minako Motoki stories and I'm going to start using more Japenese text ! :) Tell me what you think. Visit my webpage: www.geocities.com/pinksugasweetieff/  



End file.
